emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Glover
Roy Glover was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1892 (4th August 1994) to Episode 2737 (22nd August 2000). He was the youngest of the Glover children, the brother of Dave Glover and Linda Fowler, and the son of Ned and Jan Glover. He first appeared in August 1994 and married Kelly Windsor in 1999 only to divorce her a year later. In 2000 Roy left Emmerdale to start a new life in Ibiza and has not been seen since. Roy was played by Nicky Evans. Biography Backstory Roy Glover was born on the 20 June 1980 to Ned Glover and Jan Glover. Roy was the youngest of 3 children. He had an older brother Dave Glover and and older sister Linda Glover. 1994-2000 Roy was 14 years old when his family moved to Emmerdale Village in August 1994. They had lived near the village before. Roy became friends with his schoolfriend Kelly Windsor. They started dating. One time Roy cut two of his fingers off when operating machinery at his father's farm. His fingers were saved and reattached. Roy went to school with Scott Windsor. Roy and Scott became friends and often got into trouble. Dave Glover was killed in a fire in December 1996 and Linda died the following October after a car crash. Roy dated his schoofriend Kelly Windsor. They dated briefly before drifting apart and didn't get back together until 1999 by which time Kelly had been in a brief relationship with her stepbrother Scott. This formed a rivalry between former friends Roy and Scott. Roy even thumped Scott outside The Woolpack for trying to stop him and Kelly marrying. Roy and Kelly got married on 27 May 1999. But Kelly had been seeing Scott behind Roy's back and he exposed their affair when she refused to leave Roy, but she denied everything to Roy and he believed her. Once married, Roy and Kelly suffered financial difficulties and took cleaning jobs. Kelly stole some jewellery from one of their clients and held a dinner party at their home and the police were called. In order to protect Kelly, Roy took the blame for the theft and was jailed. When he was released Kelly came clean about her affair with Scott and revealed to Roy that she planned to start a new life in London. Roy forgave her and he and Kelly briefly reconciled but he was unable to make the relationship work. In late August 2000 Roy and Kelly decided to leave the village for good to start a new life in Ibiza. They headed for the airport but she planned to fleece Ned out if the wine bar in Ibiza so Roy dumped her and decided to leave for Ibiza alone. Kelly was dejected. Memorable info Born: 20 June 1980 Full Name: Roy Glover Family Father Ned Glover Mother Jan Glover Siblings Dave Glover (deceased), Linda Fowler (deceased) Spouse Kelly Windsor (1999-2000) See also Roy Glover - List of Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Characters last seen in 2000. Category:Glover family. Category:1980 births. Category:1999 marriages. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale - Revenge (1998) Characters